Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claim in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Projected beams of light are sometimes used in the entertainment industry to create laser light shows. For instance, a light show may consist of projected light beams to accompany a musical performance or some other type of entertainment. Laser projectors or other lighting fixtures may be used to project different types of light beams, such as light beams with different colors or frequencies. A computing device may be used to control the projectors through a standard protocol for stage lighting and effects, such as DMX, in order to control aspects of a light show, including directions, sizes, colors, and patterns of projected light beams.